


Celui qui a le choix a aussi le tourment

by Waram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Multiple Endings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waram/pseuds/Waram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il avait fait son choix. Le choix le plus difficile de toute sa vie. Le plus douloureux aussi. Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens. Il prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau. En espérant ne pas se noyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celui qui a le choix a aussi le tourment

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! Cet OS n'est pas drôle du tout. Navrée ! Mais je ne vous dirais pas qui est/sont les heureux élus. Vous comprendrez en lisant. Sauf si vous ne voulez pas auquel cas eh bien merci d'avoir quand même cliqué ici xD
> 
> Pour celles et ceux qui restent, gardez juste en mémoire la transmission du pouvoir d'un alpha hein… Le truc du 'je te tue donc j'ai ton pouvoir nananananèreuh !' c'est un chouia important XD (vu comme ça, c'est presque ridicule...)
> 
> Teen Wolf ne m'appartiens pas au passage

**"Celui qui a le choix a aussi le tourment."**

_**Proverbe allemand** _ _**  
** _

 

Il avait fait son choix. Le choix le plus difficile de toute sa vie. Le plus douloureux aussi. Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens. Il prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau. En espérant ne pas se noyer.

\- Je crois que nous devrions arrêter cette relation.

Claire, nette, simple et précise. Voir chirurgicale.

C'était froid. Froid comme la morsure qui dévorait son âme en disant ces mots. En les avouant, en cessant de se mentir. Il avait réfléchis à pleins d'autres choses à dire, pleins d'autres mots à exprimer. Il s'était imaginé tous les cas de figures possibles et imaginables. Tous. Mais sa raison lui avait susurré que cette solution serait la meilleur. La plus facile à comprendre sans passer par des myriades de métaphores. Celles-là même qu'il utilisait trop souvent.

Et comme il s'y attendait, son vis-à-vis, son compagnon, sa première fois aussi en passant, ne disait rien. La lueur dans ses yeux parlait d'elle-même. Cette douleur, cette souffrance, c'était lui qui la provoquait.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il seulement.

Alors il chercha la réponse adapté à cette question. Oui, il s'était fait des réponses à l'avance parce qu'il avait eu peur que dans les faits, il soit incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Alors il s'était fixé des points à aborder. Une méthode, un protocole à respecter.

Pas pour que tout ce passe bien mais tout simplement pour rester en vie.

Rompre avec un loup-garou n'était pas forcément la chose la plus sûre à faire. Et comportait davantage de risques que si Derek avait été humain. Même si humain, Derek aurait aussi pu être terrifiant.

Oui, il rompait avec Derek Hale. Le seul, l'unique, le sexy comme un diable Derek Hale.

Il fallait être fou pour cela non ?

Non certainement pas. Bien au contraire. Il était bien plus sain d'esprit d'arrêter cette relation maintenant avant que les choses n'empirent comme toujours quand amour et Derek se trouvaient confrontés.

Il ne cherchait pas à sauver sa vie. Enfin si, d'une certaine manière, il s'épargnait une vie de tristesse et de souffrances. Il sauvait sa vie non pas à cause de la destinée funeste des ex du loup mais du loup lui-même. Parce qu'il n'était plus heureux. Il l'avait été, un temps, comme tous les couples amoureux. Au comble du bonheur, sur un petit nuage de joie qui leur avait semblé éternel.

Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Sous ses airs froids, Derek était quelqu'un d'extrêmement impulsif et plus d'une fois il avait failli le frapper. 'Failli' c'était déjà trop. Mais ce n'était pas le plus gênant au final. Non. Le pire c'était ses phases de fureur sans bornes.

Et cette fois, cette fois l'ex alpha était allé trop loin.

Il acceptait beaucoup de choses. Se faire frapper pouvant en faire partie. Ce n'était pas tant que cela un problème, par amour pour lui, il aurait tué de nombreuses personnes et se serait détaché de tout ce qui ne lui était pas vital.

Le loup était extrêmement possessif et il l'avait accepté aussi, s'éloignant de ses amis et de sa famille pour lui. Pour le rassurer. Mais c'était insuffisant. Alors il allait moins en cours. Mais ce n'était jamais assez. Et un jour, le loup l'avait fait : Derek avait dépassé la limite. Une limite que personne n'avait le droit de franchir. Personne. Même pas celui qui avait volé son cœur. Il y avait une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais accepter. Jamais.

\- Tu m'as menacé Derek. Tu m'as menacé de tuer mon père. Derek, tu as voulu tuer mon père tout simplement parce que je voulais le voir. Tu as voulu m'enfermer avant de proposer l'idée qu'il valait peut être mieux se débarrasser de l'élément perturbateur. Putain Derek ! Un 'élément perturbateur', c'est comme ça que tu as qualifié mon père ! Ma seule famille !

Stiles hurlait. Il hurlait sa douleur. Parce qu'il aimait le loup, beaucoup trop. Mais ce n'était pas possible de laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient. C'était une impasse, une voie sans issues. Derek était un rescapé de la vie, qui avait fini par être terrifié à l'idée de perdre ce qu'il aimait.

\- Derek, je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. J'ai laissé les choses dériver par amour, espérant que ça irait mieux. J'ai essayé de te prévenir, de te le dire. Mais tu ne m'écoutais pas. Tu ne m'écoute peut être même pas à cet instant. Mais bon, quelle importance ?

Parce que c'est ce que Stiles était devenu, un simple objet que le loup protégeait de tout. De tout sauf de lui-même.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles… Tellement désolé. Je vais me racheter, je vais changer. Je… Je t'aime Stiles.

Ses mots transperçaient le cœur du fils du shérif. Pas besoin d'être doté de super-pouvoirs pour savoir que c'était la vérité. Oui, Derek l'aimait. Oui, il aimait Derek. Il aimait Derek et en était totalement terrorisé.

Parce que le loup était persuadé que ce qu'ils vivaient était totalement normal. Une relation saine en somme. Sauf qu'ils étaient loin de ça. Combien de fois Derek avait-il reniflé son corps à la recherche d'une odeur qui ne serait pas la sienne ? Combien de fois lui avait-il dit de la fermer ? Combien de bleu avait il eut en essayant d'éviter les objets qui volaient pour X ou Y raisons et n'y arrivait pas ? Combien de fois Derek avait-il refusé de l'emmener à l'hôpital de peur qu'un autre l'approche ?

Combien de fois Stiles avait il fait de crises de paniques depuis le début de leur relation ?

Beaucoup trop.

\- Tu ne changeras pas Derek. Tu ne pourras pas changer. C'est en toi, tout entier, c'est devenu ta nature. Ta façon d'être. Et n ne peux pas changer sa façon d'être Derek. Au mieux, on peut faire croire que l'on a changé. Mais le résultat est encore plus terrible. Peut-être que tu changeras. Peut-être. Mais pas avec moi. Tu te trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un qui te fera devenir meilleur. Moi je ne peux pas.

Derek serrait ses poings, griffes sorties, sang coulant.

\- Pars.

Sa voix était basse, grave, menaçante… Non, terrifiante. Et Stiles n'arrivait plus à bouger, ses pieds comme cloués au sol. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient de son front. La peur. Cette peur qu'il avait ressentie mais cachée au mieux, la refoulant le plus loin possible, pour éviter de faire face à la réalité.

\- PARS !

Mais Stiles ne faisait rien. Rien. Il voulait partir, il voulait fuir mais son corps n'obéissait pas. Une part de lui ne voulait pas quitter Derek, une part de lui totalement irrationnelle, celle-là même qui le poussait à dire ce qu'il pense en permanence, cet instinct de conservation foireux qui le mettait dans des situations foutrement dangereuses.

Comme maintenant en fait.

Stiles vit plus qu'il n'entendit Derek bouger. Noyé dans la colère, la rage, la frustration.

Et il vit plus qu'il n'entendit son meilleur ami, loup-garou, véritable alpha, servir de rempart pour le protéger.

Scott était la seule autre personne qu'il avait eu le droit de voir après une énième crise de jalousie de Derek. Et Scott avait été le seul à ne pas donner son avis sur leur relation. Le seul à avoir fait de son mieux pour que son frère soit simplement heureux. Même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec la tournure des événements.

Alors quand Stiles lui avait envoyé un message dix minutes plus tôt, bourré de fautes de frappes pour lui dire de rappliquer en vitesse parce qu'il allait certainement avoir un problème. Scott n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Un combat s'engagea, rude et violent. Du sang giclait, des cris résonnaient. Stiles était tombé à terre, continuant de regarder, impuissant, son meilleur ami et la personne qu'il aimait s'entretuer.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit un corps tomber. Le bruit sourd d'un corps sans vie.

Quelqu'un s'accroupit devant lui et quand Stiles leva le visage, il plongea son regard dans deux orbes rougeoyantes.

Si des larmes avaient coulés ? Personne ne le dira.

Si un mort il y avait ? Tout le monde savait.

Le point commun de ces deux phrases étant que leur réponse tenait en trois lettres : Oui.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà… C'est la joie ! Ouiiii ! *tousse fortement* bref, vous préféreriez que qui soit mort... Derek? Ou Scott? (vous le sentez le tourment qui s'approche là? xD)
> 
> Personnellement, si c'est Scott, je ne donne pas chère de la vie de Stiles qui sera un jonglage entre subir Derek et vivre avec la sensation d'avoir indirectement tué son meilleur ami...  
> Si c'est Derek qui meurt, ce n'est pas franchement mieux mais au moins, Stiles aura une épaule sur laquelle pleurer...Du coup ce serait -presque- une fin heureuse (j'ai bien dit presque ! XD)
> 
> Bref merci d'avoir lu (sauf si vous êtes descendu jusqu'ici sans lire parce que vous avez une curiosité maladive auquel cas je ne saurai que vous dire que tout l'effet de surprise vient d'être ruiné)
> 
> PS: J'hésite à faire une suite (sous entendu des flash-back de cette relation comme qui dirait malsaine)... Peut-être qu'un jour je le ferai mais peut-être que non...


End file.
